A Perfect Uproar
by MrsFitxwilliamxDarcy
Summary: A simple story following the events of Pride and Prejudice. This is a fanfiction of certian struggles I imagine Mr. Darcy and Lizzie would confront, including struggles with Caroline, during the early days of their marriage. How much can their love with hold?
1. A Mistress at Last

**This is a fanfiction based of the works of Jane Austin's "Pride and Prejudice." I use cannon characters/pairings. I have also taken some ideas from a few published tributes, such as: The "Fitzwilliam Darcy, Gentleman" series and, "Mr. Darcy's Diary". I do not own Pride and Prejudice nor the characters within it. **

It had been a fortnight since the newly married Mr. and Mrs. Darcy had bid farewell to the Pemberley estate as they departed to Rome to embark on their romantic honeymoon. Never had the town of Derbyshire seen such a lavish wedding ceremony as was publicly displayed when the Bennett and Darcy families had combined as one. A gentle peace had fallen upon Pemberley as it awaited its master, and new found mistress, with none but it's servants to fill the vast halls. It had only been a night prior when Fitzwilliam Darcy, and Elizabeth Bennett-Darcy, had returned to a welcoming staff with several new bundles from Italy, most of which had been forced gifts from Darcy to his new bride, and joyful stories.

After the night's slumber, Lizzie sat silently before the fireplace as she contently sipped her tea. Thoughts ran wild through her mind as if they were butterflies fluttering about in the sun-kissed sky daring to be tamed.

The past year had been a wild ride, she had to admit. When the Bingley party, accompanied by Mr. Darcy, had purchased the Neatherfield estate, never had Elizabeth dreamed that she would one day be married to the proud, contentious, snotty man that was Mr. Darcy; however, against all odds, he had fallen for her and it was through their love that she realized the fault in her judgments. Her opinion, of course, had changed drastically since their first meeting. Never had Lizzie met such a loyal, loving, and gentle man that was her companion. She sighed with a satisfied grin upon her face. It was almost as if she was living a fairytale.

"Ah, Mrs. Darcy," came a voice from behind her armchair, snapping her out of her reverie. "Pray, accept my heartfelt apology. Startling you was not my intention."

"Not at all, Mr. Darcy." Lizzie replied with a sly grin. Darcy knelt before his wife and placed her tender hands in his before pressing his lips to them.

"I thought I was the late riser," she snickered. "It seems as if we have reversed roles."

"Well, if you will permit me to be so daring, I must admit that last nights activities required quite a bit of recovery." Elizabeth blushed promptly at his words. She was not yet accustomed to having quite an _intimate _relationship with another, let alone talk freely of such activities.

"You evil man!" cried she, noticing the victory dancing in his eyes. "You mean to startle me with such bold words! You take pleasure in my discomfort!"

"On the contrary," Darcy quickly countered, unwilling to upset his beloved. "I take pleasure in your joy, and feel pain as strongly as ever was felt when I see sadness amongst your fine eyes. From the moment you accepted my hand it has been my life goal to please you." He raised from his kneeling position to plant a gentle kiss upon Lizzie's forehead before taking his seat next to her.

"So, how are you feeling this fine morning, my love? Have you grown a hunger yet? Shall I beckon Fredrick to begin serving breakfast in the dining room?"

"I would much prefer a simple breakfast here before the fire."

"As you wish, but you must face your destiny sooner or later." Darcy teased.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You will have no choice but to eventually take your rightful place at the dining table aside me as the mistress of Pemberley." It was impossible to disguise the pride laced in his tone. Darcy had all but forgotten what it was like to have a mistress at Pemberley. Admittedly, after his mother had passed, he hadn't made marriage a priority, but he couldn't deny the warmth he felt when he thought of a mistress at Pemberley once again.

"I haven't the slightest objection to taking my, "rightful place", as you refer to it. If it wasn't so grand and daunting, I would be sitting there awaiting my breakfast as we speak. You have to remember, I am accustomed to a full table, with a family as large as mine own. Somehow, the thought of you and I sitting alone at table built for twenty seems rather lonely." Lizzie confessed. She felt silly having such a objection, but spoke strongly nonetheless.

"Well it shouldn't be long before our party becomes three once again." Darcy reminded her. "Perhaps you will feel more comfortable when Georgiana returns from the company of her friend."

"Yes, when is she due to return? I do excite at the thought of us becoming sisters!"

"The night after next. And I know she feels quite the same." Darcy beamed. The two women he loved most in the world getting along was a sight like none other.

At that moment, a knock came from the door. After being beckoned in, Fredrick, Darcy's personal servant, placed a simple breakfast containing of an assortment of bagels, english muffins, cheeses, and tea and coffee."

"Will you be requiring any more assistance, madam?" He asked, directing his question at Elizabeth.

"No, thank you Fredrick. This is lovely."

"And sir?"

"This will do, Fredrick." Darcy spoke kindly. Fredrick had been in his family for thirty years. He had been the one to coached Darcy in becoming a gentleman, and had become more like a father figure than a servant since Darcy's own father passed away. "You are dismissed for the morning."

"Thank you sir, but before I go, a letter has arrived for you." He placed the enclosed envelope into the palm of Darcy's hand and bowed deeply before he retired the room.

Darcy swiftly opened the envelope and read it's contents. Elizabeth waited patiently for him to finish before inquiring as to it's sender.

"While in Rome, I had taken the liberty of inviting Mr. and Mrs. Bingley to Pemberley the moment we returned. Bingley has just accepted."

"Jane is coming?" Lizzie grinned, feeling the excitement building in her chest. "I know it has only been a few weeks since I have seen her, but I have missed her so dearly! When will they arrive?"

"They are expected tomorrow evening." Darcy answered, visibly in less spirits than his wife.

"Whatever could be the cause of such a scowl upon your face? My sister and your dearest friend are to arrive!"

"Well," began Darcy cautiously. "It seems as if they are to bring along a guest. Apparently she wouldn't accept no as an answers."

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, Caroline is coming."

**Well there it is! Please remember that this is my very FIRST fanfiction so I may be a little shabby. I have proof read to the best to my ability, which admittedly isn't very much, so I apologize in advance if the spelling and grammatical errors are in excess. I know this chapter is very slow, but it will get much more exciting as I post more chapters. Please review! God bless! **


	2. The Arrivals

**Second chapter! Your reviews have made me so happy, so thank you for such kind words. I was surprised to realize so many people liked my story! I know there are MANY spelling errors in this chapter, but I have uploaded it without reading it over as I have to run out, but I plan on correcting the errors when I get home!**

That night, Darcy knocked firmly upon the door of Elizabeth's bed chamber. It was a ritual that had commenced every night since their arrival at Pemberley and one that Darcy hadn't a plan to abandon in the duration of his lifetime. Never had he felt such warm intimacy as when Lizzie secured herself in his arms.

"Lizzie," he called gently. "Are you decent?"

"Yes, Fitzwilliam. Come in."

Darcy entered the room to find Violet, Elizabeth's maid, untangling the intricate bun in which she had designed in Elizabeth's hair that morn. He felt a blush creep across his cheeks as he watched her dark curls freed to fall upon her shoulders, nearly close enough to notice the goosebumps that formed on her skin at their soft touch. Yes, Darcy had experienced difficulty in reforming his pristine gentlemanly manners to those of a husband. Such a sight as the one before him seemed too personal for a gentleman to intrude on.

"Would you like anything else, ma'am?" Violet asked as she removed the final pin in Elizabeth's hair.

"No, Violet. You may retire for the night. Please have my dress ready for eight o'clock tomorrow, for Mr. Darcy and I are expecting some very special guests." Elizabeth beamed brilliantly at Darcy, unable to hide the enthusiasm that was thickly laced in her voice.

"Of course ma'am, I bid you adieu til the morning. Mr. Darcy." Violet curtseyed in front of the couple before she retired the room. Hardly a moment past her departure, Darcy was at Lizzie's side, scooping her into his arms. She wore a ivory, silk night gown which showed her bare shoulders. Darcy could hardly contain himself past a few moments before he began kissing his bride.

"Must you sleep in a separate bed every night?" Lizzie asked between kisses.

"I'm afraid so, my dearest. It is improper for a gentleman to go to bed with his lady except during the times of his husbandly duties."

"But we needn't tell a soul," The pleading in Elizabeth's eyes almost knocked Darcy to his knees. "None should be the wiser."

Darcy was caught in a terrible crossroads. His mind raced between remembrance of the high-class morals which his late father had instilled in him since infancy, and his desire to bring to life any desire of his wife's heart. If not for his love for his wife, he would have been appalled at the suggestion.

He knew that Lizzie had grown with parents who slumbered together, just like every family of lower class, but she was no longer part of such a community. Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy was now the mistress of Pemberley, but should Darcy expect her to adapt instantly to the ways of upper-class society? No, Darcy knew that such an instant adaption would be unhealthy for Lizzie's free soul.

He sighed. It wasn't as if Darcy hadn't predicted such issues would arise when he offered his hand. It was precisely that which had been the catalyst in his internal struggle with his improper feelings for Mrs. Elizabeth Bennett.

"Perhaps for tonight," he began cautiously. "I can stay the night. But you mustn't speak of this to anyone. Not even Jane."

And with that, Darcy resumed kissing his wife and commence a night that was sure to be long.

"Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Bingley of Hertfordshire and Miss. Caroline Bingley of London."

"My dearest Jane!" Elizabeth took her sister into her arms as she arrived at Pemberley the next morning "You have had such a long trip, you must be famished. And you are so pale! Have you and Mr. Bingley been well?"

"Lizzie," Bingley took Elizabeth's hands into his own. "We are siblings now! You may call me Charles. And yes, we have been in the best health and our trip was very agreeable. Darcy!" he called, walking towards his old friend. "I must be mistaken! I thought I saw a smile upon your face! Marriage must agree with you, old man!"

"I can't disagree with you on that, Charles." Darcy chuckled.

"Mrs. Eliza." Caroline spoke in her best faux sincere voice. "I trust you find Pemberley to your liking, although a can't imagine you can feel at home at a place such as this."

"Caroline!" Bingley cautioned.

"On the contrary, Caroline." Lizzie grinned mischievously. "The move to Pemberley has been a most agreeable one, but now that you have arrived, perhaps you can advise me to what I have been doing wrong, for I am certain you have already spotted numerous mistakes."

The room grew silent. Darcy to shocked to speak, Jane and Charles attempting to control their laughter, and Caroline unsure of how to respond.

"Time for lunch, I think!" Darcy intervened at last, motioning to the various dishes waiting on the table. "Wine, Jane? Bingley?"

"None for me, thanks." Jane answered instantly.

"But you adore wine, Jane." Elizabeth exclaimed. The Bingleys grew quiet.

"We were waiting til we were all together to share the news." Bingley started excitedly. "Jane and I are expecting!"

A round of congratulations filled the room so loudly that it was Fredrick was almost unnoticed when he entered the room.

"A letter for you, Mr. Darcy." He handed a envelope to his master and bowed before departing the room. Darcy sobered up before opening the letter, unnoticed by everyone who were gathered around Jane.

_11th August, 1811_

_Pemberley Estate_

_Lambton _

_Derbyshire_

_Cousin, _

_I have very little time to write this before mother finds my hiding place, so pray forgive my hastiness. I write to warn you of our departure to Pemberley in a days time. By the time you receive this letter, we will be well on our way. Despite my best efforts at your request to keep your marriage a secret from mother, I regret to inform you that Colonel Fitzwilliam let slip of your nuptials. She has been in such a state that I've had to avoid her while she awaited your return from Rome, but she is now coming to tempt you to abandon Elizabeth. I will see you soon._

_Anne De Bourgh _


	3. Evil Intentions

**UPDATE!****  
****It has been brought to my attention by numerous reviews that I have made quite an error in this chapter. I had originally written something of Mrs. Reynolds, but my reviewers were very right! Mrs. Reynolds wouldn't do such a thing as to allow a guest do deal with maid matters, so please accept this updated version of the chapter! Thank you for such constructive critisim, it means a lot! I realize this chapter is VERY short, but I will attempt to update tonight with a revised version! **

**That being said, please remember that I am NOT a history major, so I do not know all of the behaviours of those in the nineteenth century. I write this for entertainment purposes ONLY. I am sure there will be much historical accuracy, so if you are reading expecting to find the opposite, please turn away now! I wont take kindly to reviews with comments of my historical accuracies. I am writing a fan fiction, not a text book.**

"Will you need anything else today, ma'am?" An elderly shopkeeper asked the customer as he tenderly wrapped the purchases in parchment paper.

"Two dozen potatoes, I think. I am sure I would regret not taking advantage on a deal such as yours."

Another night had bloomed into daybreak in the town of Derbyshire and Miss. Lawrence, a young maid just beginning her career in the Pemberley estate, intended to commence her errands at dawn so that she might be permitted to retire early from her day's work. She had already visited the butchers to collect the lamb that was to be served the evening of Lady Catherine's arrival, and had bid her time well so that she was capable of gossiping with her friend, the owner of the produce stand.

"Such an unusually large order for Pemberley." The shopkeeper observed meaningfully. "Am I right to assume that the Darcy's are to receive guests at Pemberley?"

"La! Mr. Bingley and his new bride have just arrived." Excitement flitted throughout her tone.

"I can hardly tell why such a regular guest could inspire such a behavior! A tone such as yours almost suggests the arrival of the King!"

"Shush, dear, I have not yet finished, I was only merely catching my breath." Miss. Lawrence toyed with what she knew to be the shopkeeper's inability to turn down fresh gossip.

"Well are you going to tell me, or shall I wait until I suffer a heart attack from such anticipation?"

"Don't be so sour, for you know I dearly love to tease." Miss. Lawrence attempted to sober herself. "But I shan't be in possession of such knowledge, so you had better watch your tongue."

"Mums the word." The shopkeeper swore.

"Fine, I shall tell you. You are aware of the new Mrs. Darcy's inferior breeding, of course. Nothing else has been gossiped about since the news of their engagement. Well, it appears as if her upbringing is beginning to cause quite an uproar in the estate."

"Are they quarrelling already?"

"No, but such a scandal has never crossed the borders of Pemberley before. I have connections with Mrs. Darcy's handmaid, who has reason to believe that Mr. Darcy has no longer a use for his bed chambers as he has been spending the nights with his lady. Occasionally at first, but it has become a ritual for them to be awoken each morning...together."

Before the shopkeeper had a chance to recover from such a shock, a shrill voice sounded from behind.

"You wretched gossip!" The voice belonged to Mrs. Reynolds, a senior worker at Pemberley, and a close friend to the master.

"What have you done? The Darcy family has shown nothing but kindness to their servants, and you have singularly destroyed their name in a manner of mere moments! Not a soul will be without news of this vile gossip, and there is no one to blame but yourself!" She grabbed Mrs. Lawrence's hand and forcefully towed her towards the road. "I shall take you to Mr. Darcy immediately and break the news of your unfaithful behaviour. May the Lord have mercy on your soul, for despite the kindness of Mr. Darcy's demeanour, I have not a reason to believe he will take kindly to such evil intentions towards his most loving marriage!"

And with that, the two servants set off back towards the estate.

Mr. Darcy paced aimlessly across the mahogany floors of his study, deep within the thoughts of the problem at hand. He gingerly fingered the letter, branded with the soft curves of his cousin's pen.

Had he truly thought he could hide the news of his marriage from his overbearing aunt for all of time? Of course not. If there was but one thing Darcy could pride unto himself, it was his considerable intelligence. Only a fool would attempt to mask a wedding that had easily been the biggest celebration that had been scene on that Pemberley's half of the county in years. He knew that Lady Catherine would uncover the truth somehow.

But out of all the possible outcomes of his aunt's revelation, making an abrupt departure towards Pemberley was surely not one Darcy could have foreseen. He hadn't expected much more than a sourly-written letter disowning him. He couldn't of imagined she would have actually wanted to _see _her nephew after what she viewed as suicide to the family name.

Darcy had attempted to confide in Bingley his troubles, but little good it had done. Bingley didn't seem to grasp the severity of the situation, merely laughing off his melancholy. Indeed, not many knew his aunt's temper quite like himself.

A firm knock upon his study's door broke his thoughts.

"Enter."

Mrs. Reynolds and a new maid entered the room. The sight was such a sober one, Darcy all but collapsed onto his chair in defeat.

"More bad news, I presume?" He spoke darkly.

"Mr. Darcy, sir." Mrs. Reynolds spoke in almost a whisper. "Bad news, indeed."

As she relayed the morning's events to her master, Miss. Lawrence stood motionless in place.

"Such behaviour…" Darcy began speaking immediately after Mrs. Reynolds finished, incapable to comprehend his current luck. "Is absolutely intolerable. I can hardly have a servant speaking so ill of Mrs. Darcy. It's inexcusable. You are to be dismissed immediately from the grounds. No further references will be awarded." Darcy spoke in such finality that Miss. Lawrence hadn't a choice but to exit the room immediately.

"Reynolds." Darcy addressed the remaining servant. "Once again you have shown great loyalty towards the Darcy family. I feel wretched having to request yet another favour."

"Of course, sir."

"Pray, don't speak a word of this matter to another. And from now own, keep a close watch on Mrs. Darcy. Make sure Mrs. Bingley and herself are comfortable. Lord knows Lizzie is about to face enough would any additional stress"


	4. A Change of Attitude

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but I have found myself with a horrible case of writer's block. In response, I have change the direction slightly of this story. Nothing too sever, but I am going to add a bit more drama so it is not so bland!**

**PLEASE keep reviewing. It means SOOO much to me, and it is what keeps me writing. So if you want to keep getting more chapters, keep reviewing! (:**

The morning that was to be the arrival of Lady Catherine found the Pemberley Estate in a perfect uproar. The various halls were littered with servants scurrying in a panicked haste to apply the final touches to the guest bedchambers, or else occupied preparing the duck that was to be served to the Patroness that evening. Despite all the chaos surrounding the grounds, there wasn't a soul more uncharacteristically overwhelmed than that of Caroline Bingley.

In anticipation of having such an esteemed member of high society make her acquaintance, Caroline was in quite a state, haphazardly bellowing orders to her maids as they attempted to dress her for the day's affairs.

"The gown you requested, ma'am." Libby, Caroline's handmaid spoke in a considerately calm voice. She had worked for the Bingley family for the past three and twenty years, and was quite accustomed to Caroline's moods.

"Good heavens, this will not do!" Caroline all but shrieked. "We are to dine with Lady Catherine De Bourgh, not a commoner! No, I requested the crimson chemise, with lace sleeves and the silk trim."

At an opposite end of the estate, Darcy sat in admiration as Lizzie's maid prepared her hair.

"You shan't worry." Darcy spoke calmly, as though to retrieve a kitten from it's hiding place. "My aunt is many things, but tactless she is not. She has no choice but to recognize you as the mistress of Pemberley, and wouldn't dare to publicly shame such a title."

"You mistake my silence as nerves, sir." Lizzie spoke with quizzical smirk. "I haven't the slightest worry about her Ladyship, as I am quite capable of defending myself in her presence. Or do you doubt my ability?"

"I wouldn't dare."

"Good." She turned to face her husband as her maid finished.

On cue, Darcy rose from his seat in a comfortable armchair and knelt before Lizzie.

"You have never ceased to amaze me, my dear Elizabeth. The day that you become predictable is the day that Hell itself will freeze over." He took her hands in his, still amazed at the softness of her touch in his rough hands. His attention was suddenly altered to the sound of distance hooves on the dirt roads. Darcy rose from his previous position to glance out the southbound facing window, towards the entrance to the grounds.

"Lord, she has arrived earlier than expected. Come, love, we haven't a moment to spare." Darcy took hold of Lizzie's hand and towed her towards the grand staircase towards the parlor to await the arrival of their guests. When they arrived, they found the rest of their party talking animatedly amongst themselves.

"Ah, Darcy." Bingley rose from his seat to bow to Elizabeth. "Care for a game of cards?"

"I'm afraid there is no time, Charles. My Aunt approaches Pemberley as we speak."

Almost instantly after Darcy spoke, a bell chimed indicating the arrival of the Aunt in question. The great doors to the parlor opened to reveal a steward, followed closely by an elderly, cross-looking woman. Next to her was a slight woman, looking quite timid in her presence.

"Lady Catherine De Burgh of Rosings, and her daughter, Miss. Anne De Burgh."

Lady Catherine walked foreward into the center of the room and eyed her surroundings in single judgmental glance before her eyes rested on her nephew.

"Ah, Darcy. How good it is to see you, but where is dear Georgianna?"

"Aunt." Darcy bowed deeply. "She is spending her first season in London, and is expected to return Pemberley tomorrow."

Silence set about the room for a few moments more before Lady Catherine took the room by surprise and placed a gentle kiss upon Elizabeth's cheek.

"Ah, Mrs. Darcy. I am pleased to see that you haven't replaced any of my late sister's furniture. Pemberley is as divine as ever."

Silence struck the room once more. Elizabeth felt disbelieve like never before. How could such a woman change her disposition so suddenly. Not a month prior, Lady Catherine had refused to attend the wedding and witness "the walls of Pemberley become polluted."

Remembering her surroundings, Elizabeth spoke finally.

"Your Ladyship, may I introduce my sister, Mrs. Jane Bingley; her husband, Mr. Charles Bingley; and his sister, Miss. Caroline Bingley."

"Yes, the offspring of a tradesmen, am I not mistaken?"

"I beg your pardon?" Caroline asked, shocked.

"Were my words unclear? Your father made his money through trade, did he not?"

"Yes...I...I..."

"Can I offer you some tea and biscuits, Aunt?" Darcy intercepted.

The rest of the afternoon went more smoothly than the best profit could have predicted. Lady Catherine continued to surpass everyone's expectations with her civility, and although she swiftly grew tired of Caroline's attempts to recover from her earlier blunder, she showed nothing but patience towards Elizabeth herself. It took all of Lizzie's power not to gawk at the transformation before her. Whatever it was that she was expecting from Lady Catherine's arrival to Pemberley, the pleasant conversation that was offered to her was certainly not it.

The serving of dinner didn't inspire a change of heart in Lady Catherine's kindness either.

"Mrs. Darcy," Lady Catherine began as she gingerly cut a slice of her dinner. "Mrs. Collins boasts regularly of your great wit. I have not yet had the privilege of experience such wit first hand. I hope to this visit."

"Mrs. Collins is too kind." Lizzie replied. "But I cannot partake in such a ruse! I haven't any more or less whit than any other woman of my circumstances."

"Lizzie, you are too modest." Jane spoke for the first time that evening, having finally overcome her shyness to the extent that allowed her to speak. "You are by far the cleverest of all our sisters."

"I cannot agree more." Darcy concluded.

"It seems I am outnumbered." Lizzie laughed gently. "But I am sure my "cleverness", as you say, is nothing in the light of Miss. Anne."

Anne jumped ever so slightly, looking rather uncomfortable with being brought into the present conversation.

"Indeed." Lady Catherine. "Anne would have been a great mind, should her health of allowed her."

Lizzie smiled graciously towards Anne, but her timidness did not part her for the entire supper.

Some time later, Elizabeth and Jane sat together in a smaller parlor discussing the nights events.

"Jane, I cannot believe that a woman could change her opinion of someone when it was so decidedly given not six months ago!"

"Perhaps she feels guilty for the way she presented herself at Longbourn?"

"Nonsense. Something about this just seems rather...odd."

"Dear Lizzie, you are much to sever on people! People do have a habit of changing their ideas and opinions regularly, just as you did with Mr. Darcy!"

Lizzie stood and crossed the room to glance out the window. Distantly, she could see Fitzwilliam riding his favorite steed into the sunset. She smiled fondly, recalling how very wrong her first impression of her future husband was, before shaking her head violently.

"No, this is much different."

"You have always been stubborn." Jane stood to stretch her legs. "I think I will retire for the night. This child isn't yet born, yet it is already given my health such grief! Goodnight, dearest Lizzie." She placed a kiss on the top of her sister's head before departing.

Alone, Elizabeth continued to glance out the window to take in the breathtaking view that was now hers.

"That woman is up to something." She muttered to herself. "And I am going to find out what."

**Oh dear, what can LC be up to? More to come soon!**


End file.
